Eventually
by aknightofni
Summary: The Marauders are out of Hogwarts by a few years, but have managed to keep their friendships going. Everything seems to be going fantastic, until a certain marauder forgets his place and causes chaos that will end their quartet forever...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own!!!!

rating is pg13 just to be safe...there is like nothing in here that is pg13, or at least there shouldnt be, but just in case im gonna rate it that.

Im posting this right now just because I feel like posting something. But anywho...

So far this is my drift on it: it will follow the marauders after they leave Hogwarts...what were their jobs, etc...THEN...sigh maybe ill do peter's betrayal and all that good stuff. Well really its bad stuff, but good stuff as in its interesting in a story. Yeah....nobody likes peter...what a RAT...I mean COME ON, if you're gonna be an animagis be something like an eagle or a kitty, not a RAT. Not that there's anything wrong with rats...ahem...heres the first chapter.

James Potter strode along the busy alley, his bright hazel eyes shining from underneath his glasses, which were quite large in proportion to his face as they always had been for him. He was wearing long richly woven black robes that gave him a severely professional mien.

It was a bright morning and the sun was shining through the buildings of the street, casting shadows upon the ground. James took his strides with pride and he had a smile playing upon his lips as he stepped into a dingy old pub, named the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was old, but not quite as dingy on the inside as the outside. It was terribly crowded with witches and wizards. Some had packages, some had purses, others had wands and some even had owls sitting on their shoulders as they all walked around, bumping past each other.

"James!" a voice came from the bar.

Sirius Black was his former best friend as well as his former partner-in-mischief. His long dark hair was gathering neatly almost to his shoulders and his gray eyes sparkled through the candlelight and dull chandeliers. His robes were not a bit less elegant than James's and were also a deep pure black. He had a sort of grin on his face as he greeted his friend. He stood up and sauntered over to James, who waved but continued walking.

"James!" Sirius said, running to catch up as he went outside.

"Black!" the barkeeper Tom said angrily. "You just had three drinks! They're not free ye' know!"

Sirius sighed, before placing several galleons on the table and running outside. "James!"

"Well, mighty generous Mr. Black." Tom said, picking up the galleons, knowing that he had over-paid him.

"James!" Sirius shouted, catching up.

James was in the midst of tapping the bricks on a wall in the back of the building, when Sirius slid in front of him and leaned back on the wall. "Lo' James! What's the big rush that you ignore me? Whoa!" The wall split apart behind him and he fell backward onto the ground.

James smiled broadly and offered a hand to lift him up. "I'm not ignoring you Sirius. I just don't have time to spend my day in a bar with you. I've got to go to work."

"Well I never said that you had to spend a day in a bar with me!" Sirius protested, brushing the dirt off his robes. "I just wanted to say hello, like a good friend would. And you know," he said, "I would be at work, accept I'm a professor now. I've got tons of time during the summer to just-" he paused for a moment, letting a smile of his own filter onto his face. "-relax."

"Well good day, I don't have time to relax." James said before strolling past him into Diagon Alley.

"It's that Lily girl isn't it?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"You mean my wife?" James replied, raising a brow seriously. "No it's just that I've got a job...Oh look now Sirius...I'm late!" Then he took off down the alley, only to turn back and say, "If you see Remus, tell him that I wish him the best of luck tonight! I can't be there. I'm going for a supper at Lily's parents's house."

"Right!" Sirius answered. "I'll do that! Don't you worry!" He then turned back into the Leaky Cauldron to make sure that he got his change from the bill he paid.

James opened the door to a shop that was dusty and quite old. The above letters read, 'Dale and Finnigan Lawfirm, Protecting Wizards for over twenty years.' He stepped inside hurriedly and said directly to the man, Jonathan Dale, who was sitting at the desk, "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem." Jonathan replied. He was a man of fair complexion and sandy brown hair as well as sandy brown eyes, liquid. His stern smile was one that always said he was somewhat amused and yet bothered by whatever went on around him. His robes, however, were a deep dark purple, a wizard's purple, the color of one who owns quite a sum of money. "No problem at all James."

James took his place at another desk and began sorting out papers. He knew that soon he would have his own law office. That would be quite an improvement for himself. He was already making a good sum of money and had used much of it on something special for Lily...

"James, Jonathan, will you two look at that!" a voice came from the door. It was Richard Finnigan was wearing the same lavishly expensive robes as his partner, still, I must mention, a wizard's purple as that is what Madam Malkin, maker of fine wizarding robes for all occasions, had called it. It was her favorite color indeed because it represented a certain power in whoever wore it. His blonde hair went down to his ears and was neatly parted on the left side. He had bright, sparkling blue eyes and a mien of confidence about himself. His pale skin glowed in the lighting as he cleared his throat and read with his crystal clear voice, an article from the Daily Prophet.

"'All of London has to thank Dale and Finnigan Lawfirm for saving an innocent man from a terrible fate of dementors last weekend at the Cauldron Courthouse in Diagon Alley. Paul Marley was accused of the murder of Oakwood...'"

yeah that's all ive got so far...I should write more...hope you enjoyed...hope its interesting... yeah...reviews please!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world, as much as I wouldlike to. JK Rowling and Warner Bros do though.

I don't think Gary Oldman and the dude who played Lupin and the dude who played Peter were good for the parts. I don't like it when people mess around with the marauders... when you read, don't picture the actors!!!! Picture the characters as you originally pictured them! Yeah...ok...done with that little shoutout. Continue reading please and review please!

Remus Lupin sat at his desk, drumming his fingers over and over again, listening to the sound it produced as it patterned over and over again. He had one pale rough hand clenching his hair into a fist and the other clutching a quill violently. He had piles of parchment out before him, and was halfway through a sentence on one page that read:

_The evils that lied dormant inside of his head for so long were coming to light._

After that, there was nothing. Remus chewed momentarily on the tip of his quill for a moment, until suddenly realizing that two fangs were beginning to protrude for his mouth. At this, he dropped the quill and stood to his feet, brushing his messy ear length light brown hair so that it no longer stood up abnormally. His normally bright blue eyes were turning a subtle red. The transformation was only a few days off and he was already feeling awful.

When he was a young child, only the age of five, he had been dared to run into a certain wooded area alone, by his cousin Melvin. The woods were considered to be haunted by an evil dark wizard by the name of Halkray. Halkray was rumored to be a werewolf. Unfortunately, Remus had not the strength to outrun a fully grown wolf and was scarred with the cursing bite for the rest of his life.

He crossed the room of his small, dingy apartment and opened the refrigerator, only after brushing the crumbs off of his ragged old gray robes from his last snack he'd had. It always happened before a transformation: intolerable hunger.

Remus Lupin was a writer, although he had most dearly wanted to become a member of the Ministry of Magic. A writer was about the only thing he could become when he was a werewolf, shunned in almost every possible way by society. Writers could go anonymous.

He smirked to himself as he glanced up at his dusty wall plaques for honorable writings and novels. They had all been 'proudly awarded to' his pen name, Paul Kynes. He felt like he was living someone else's life when he looked at those, like the apartment was someone else's...like everything belonged to Paul Kynes, not Remus Lupin.

It was hot that day, terribly hot, even for summer, and the fan was overrunning itself, although it barely made a difference. The apartment still remained stuffy and uncomfortable. The warm air caused Remus to cough a few times even, or to even lose his concentration on his writing. He took his water glass from the counter beside him and dumped it on his head.

Remus snatched a bottle of water from the refrigerator and then slammed the door hard enough for a magnetic picture of his ex-girlfriend Mindy to fall off of it. He bent down and picked it up, watching her every move as she waved and blew kisses, taunting him. He attached the picture back onto the refrigerator and sat down in a chair. He could not help but stare out the window and the busy London streets and wonder where his life was going. Paul Kynes was happy and mildly successful, but the man behind the mask was everything but.

Sirius Black lunged his sword deep through the air, slashing and dodging as fast as he could. He had his opponent dancing around on his toes trying to avoid him and was feeling confident that he would win. Just as soon as he had the opportunity he moved his sword so that it was under Peter Pettigrew's throat. "Surrender?" he asked smugly.

"Yes, Sirius." Peter answered glumly, tossing his sword to the ground and taking off his mask. Fencing was a favorite sport of the two boys, next to Quidditch.

"I win again!" Sirius took a piece of chalk and drew a line across three others before observing Peter's, who only had two lines at all drawn on the wall.

"I'm quite sure that makes you happy." Peter replied coldly, taking a drink of water from a glass set on a table nearby. "Another match?"  
"No, I've got a date." Sirius said brightly, taking off his mask as well and wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Cecilia Carmen."

"Don't know her." Peter replied, shrugging, walking over to a fan and standing in front of it, the air hitting him cold and refreshingly. "It's hot today, isn't it Sirius?" he asked calmly.

"Yes." Sirius answered swiping the air with his sword and laughing. "You know what Cecilia is Peter?" he continued. "She's a muggle." He sighed dramatically, "What would my dear old mother say if she heard that I was dating a muggle! And she's gorgeous, that Cecilia."

"That's nice Sirius." Peter answered. "I'd better be going. I've got work I've got to get done."

"Now hang on." Sirius stopped, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You don't sound happy for me."

"I-I am happy for you Sirius!" Peter replied. In truth, Peter was fuming with jealously. He hadn't had a date in at least six months.  
"Good." Sirius answered arrogantly, "Everyone should be happy for me."

Peter glanced back as he left Sirius's apartment, only to think terribly of himself.

That was Peter's problem. He never held himself in high esteem. He always felt small standing beside James, Sirius and even Remus. He had never been his own person, to be loved by anyone but his family and those three friends that had accompanied him throughout his entire years at Hogwarts.

Peter brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath. He had not realized that he was panting like so after the match. He had been so distracted by Sirius's bragging of the things that he himself wanted to have: girls, money, an enormous apartment. How Sirius had gotten so rich in the previous few years, Peter knew, had been because he was an heir to an uncle or something deep into the family, but it still bothered Peter.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for that new girl that Sirius had found, Cecilia the muggle. Peter knew that Sirius was only dating her because of his own insecurities. In all of his time that he had been dating, he had never asked out a pureblood. Sirius was too stubborn and too intent on proving his family's mania incorrect, even to the point of stooping low enough to date a muggle who would never suspect he wasn't really interested.

Peter took the long way home that day, stopping to admire Sirius's ocean view that could be seen from the front porch of the building, before walking. He kept his eyes on his feet, not caring about the many people who looked strangely at him because he still wore his fencing clothing.

The days were growing longer and Peter knew it. The sun was a mere cloud of misery by itself, because it meant facing a new day. He was falling from a sort of depression that each morning he got out of bed started more and more to overcome him. He was weakened by his own lack of success compared to James Potter and Sirius Black. He thought of Remus, who was unsuccessful as well, but he was different. He was a werewolf and there was no possible way for him to find a job anyway. Peter, on the other hand, was normal.

He stepped up to his own apartment, after several hours of walking and brooding on the same subject and opened the door, where he climbed three flights of stairs and finally reached his own room, which was dingier than Remus Lupin's, only because he failed to keep it up to date with maintenance. He slammed the door behind him and muttered to himself as he flopped down onto the couch sitting in front of an old, beat-up muggle television set, "You've survived another day ol' chap."

He pressed a button on the remote, but the television set stubbornly refused to turn on. After several heated attempts, Peter finally decided that it would be much more amusing to toss the control at the screen. He missed and the wood down the side of the set splintered.

He cursed and stood to his feet. What was left to live for? He had nothing going for him, like Sirius and James had. Although thye had grown up in aristocratic families, they still held high success on their own. Even Remus had stumbled across a little more success than Peter.

There were things that were growing dearly desirable to Peter: recognition and wealth. He hungered for it above everything else each day that he came home from a hard day of monotonous work that he dreaded to a dingy old apartment that smelled of must and mildew, that harbored cobwebs in the corners. His will was broken from want of such material items that he could not have.

He failed to see the faces of his friends that knocked on his door and had been knocking for all of his years they'd known him, just waiting for him to open up to them. Peter never did open up. His door was locked tight and they knew not what was inside of his mind. He was, in a sense, completely alone.

hello again!- please review!!! Thank you for reading!!!!

I have to say thank you to my reviewer, my only reviewer so far:

Ala Silens- Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this!! I will write more!

Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
